


A Sweet Dream

by Pyro451



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, But sad still, Fluff, M/M, Poor Sandy still gets airsick, Sandy and Lucifer meet again, Takes place after WMTSB3, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Sandalphon continues to experience sky sickness on the Grandcypher. One day, Eugen tries something insane and Sandy passes out. He awakens in the extra dimensional space with Lucifer again.





	A Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> WMTSB3 was so amazing that I had to write something about Sandy and Lucifer.
> 
> This takes place after the events of WMTSB3 so if you haven't read that you need to do that first for this to make sense really.

“I said that I’m, ugh, fine. You don’t have to, oof, worry about me.” Sandalphon said. 

It wasn’t very convincing though as Sandalphon had his eyes closed and was gripping the side of the Grandcypher with all his might. 

“Are you sure Sandalphon? You don’t look good. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?” Lyria asked as she gave Sandalphon an innocent and wide smile. 

“No Lyria. As the Supreme Primarch I-“ Sandalphon couldn’t finish his sentence as a wave of nausea swept over him and forced him to sit on the floor of the Grandcypher. 

“I see our newest passenger is still experiencing some flight sickness.” 

Sandalphon glared at the source of the voice. Eugen was walking onto the deck, having just come from doing something in the interior of the ship. 

“Years ago, when I first became a skyfarer, I was with a couple of crew mates that would get flight sickness. Lucky for them, and for you, I know the perfect trick to cure it. It’s an Auguste Island special remedy.”

Sandalphon grimaced at the mention of a special remedy. 

“Thank you but I don’t need a special remedy. I am Sandalphon, successor to Lucifer and Supreme Primarch of the-“ Sandalphon, who had been slowly standing up while he was speaking, collapsed back onto the ground as the ship hit a small patch of turbulence, causing it to rock slightly. 

“If you happen to be making some I guess I wouldn’t mind trying it.” Sandalphon said as put his head in his hands. 

“Haha. If that’s what you want.”

—————

The first thing Sandalphon noticed was the smell. Even before he Eugen emerge from beneath the ship he could smell whatever “remedy” he had created. It felt like he was almost being physically assaulted by the smell it was so strong. He tried to figure out what it was he was exactly smelling but it was impossible. There were too many different scents all mixed together to tell any of them apart from the other. It was unlike anything Sandalphon had smelled before.

As the smell grew stronger Sandalphon thought that was the worst of it. But as Eugen came into view and Sandalphon saw what he was carrying, he began to shiver. The container Eugen had used was glass which allowed Sandalphon to see everything. The remedy was liquid but only just barely. It was constantly burping and sloshing and there were, Sandalphon sweared, visible lines of steam coming up from the glass. The mixture was a dark greenish gray, almost like someone had taken animal fat and mixed it with rocks. Sandalphon felt himself grower sicker, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was the flight sickness or the remedy that was coming closer. Sandalphon began to speak as Eugen approached, a slight tremor in his voice. 

“I’m actually not feeling that sick anymore. I feel perfectly fine so it looks like I won’t have to take that remedy.” 

Eugen smiled as he stood above Sandalphon. “I know when a child is trying to escape from their medicine. Apollo was the same way. Gran if you could help here.” 

As Eugen spoke Gran came up from behind and wrapped one arm around Sandalphon’s waist and one hand on his face, both trapping him where he sat and covering his nose to make him open his mouth. 

“Since you’re only slightly sick I think one spoonful should be enough for now.” Eugen said as he dipped a spoon into the glass and pulled it out with a huge glob of the liquid on it. 

Sandalphon had thought it smelled bad when it was in the glass, but now that it was in front of him it smelled ten times worse. Sandalphon tried to struggle out of Gran’s grip but he was being held too tightly and all he could do was squirm as the spoon got closer and closer. After a few seconds, or an eternity Sandalphon wasn’t sure which, Eugen finally forced the spoon into Sandalphon’s mouth. As the mixture hit his tongue Sandalphon instantly started to feel light headed. He wasn’t sure what was going on but his sense were being overwhelmed. As he struggled to process what was going on, everything went black.

—————

“Ugh” Sandalphon groaned as he cracked open his eyes. 

There was a light hitting him and he wasn’t sure from where. The last thing he remembered was Eugen giving him that awful mixture and then everything went black. As Sandalphon blinked and focused his eyes around him, he saw that he wasn’t on the Grandcypher anymore. Instead he found himself in a familiar room. The room, which bordered a garden on one side, had a brown table with similar colored chairs around it, positioned under a skylight. Around the rooms were various potted plants, positioned in both windows and on the ground. The walls were white with various pictures and art. There were brown beams connecting the ceiling and the floor. As Sandalphon began to stand up he muttered to himself. 

“This dream again.” 

“This is no dream.” A familiar voice said from behind him. 

“Lucifer?” Sandalphon could only whisper, fearing that if he said it any louder he might wake up. 

“It is I.” The voice said again. 

Sandalphon turned around slowly, bracing himself for any outcome. As he turned he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, white frills and black sleeves and then he couldn’t turn around fast enough. In front of him was the former Supreme Primarch, Lucifer. 

Sandalphon was stunned. Frozen in place all he could do was speak. 

“Lucifer? How can this be? I thought I was never going to see you again.” 

Lucifer smiled. “It seems your soul has been disconnected from your body again. There isn’t another world ending catastrophe that I should be worried about is there?” 

Sandalphon sheepishly smiled. “You have nothing to worry about. I’ve been taking care of the world as Supreme Primarch just as I promised you.” 

Lucifer smiled again. “I’m glad to hear that. I am curious what caused you to come here again, if the world is not in crisis.” 

Sandalphon grimaced.“Eugen forced me to take this awful medicine and I guess my soul disconnected from my body from shock.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Now why would you need to be given medicine?” 

Sandalphon grimaced again, but this time his cheeks also grew slightly red. “When I am flying on the Grandcypher I sometimes get slightly…woozy. To fix that Eugen said he had some medicine that he could give me. That medicine was awful though and I guess it brought me here.” 

Lucifer smiled as Sandalphon talked. “I’m glad you are having fun and enjoying life. That is all I have ever wished for you.” 

Silence fell between the two after that, neither sure what to say. 

“Have you been cultivating the coffee trees?” Sandalphon asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Lucifer smiled again, but this time it was tinged with a hint of sadness. 

“I have. It’s been enjoyable work watching the plants grow over time. It reminds me of being the Supreme Primarch again…and of you.” 

Those words hung in the air, their very presence a statement. Lucifer cleared his throat before he spoke again. 

“If you wished I could make a cup of coffee for you? I was in the middle of making some when you appeared so it should still be fresh.” 

Sandalphon smiled. “Let me help you. The crew and I recently visited an island where they made coffee so I was able to observe and learn about new techniques.”

—————

“…and then Lyria ate the whole plate. It was bigger than her head.” Sandalphon laughed at the memory. 

Lucifer and him were sitting at the table in the main room and talking. Sandalphon was telling Lucifer about his time with Gran and the crew over the past few months. He wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting. It could have been 20 minutes or 20 hours. He didn’t care either way. 

“I’m glad you stayed in the real world. It has been good for you.” Lucifer said as he smiled, that tinge of sadness still there. 

“To be honest Lucifer, I sometimes wish I could have stayed here. Every time we go someplace I think about you and what you would have done if you were around. I wish you could come back with me.” Sandalphon said, looking down and his voice barely above a whisper. 

Lucifer took his hand and brought it to Sandalphons chin as he raised his head so they could meet eyes. 

“I wish that too but you must not dwell on it. We both have our roles. Yours is to watch over the sky and ensure it’s safety. Mine is to wait here.” 

Sandalphon’s eyes began to fall before Lucifer brought them back together again. 

“Do not worry. I am well knowing that you are well. If you ever forget that just remember that, regardless of what the world may think of you, you are and always shall be my solace.” 

Sandalphon brought his hands up to Lucifers and gripped them tight. 

“And you will always be my guiding light.” 

The pair was still, letting the moment wrap around them. After what felt like an eternity Lucifer stood up. 

“I think it is time for you to go now Sandalphon. While I would wish for you to stay, it is not my place to keep you from your friends.” 

Sandalphon stood up, still grasping Lucifers hand. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Sandalphon asked, the desire seeping into his voice even though he tried to keep it out. 

“One day. One day we will see each other again.” 

And maybe that day will be the day that you finally stay hung in the air, unspoken but unavoidable. 

Sandalphon, still gripping Lucifers hand, rested his head on Lucifers chest for a second before he straightened himself and let his hands fall to his side. 

“I’m going out for a bit.” 

“I’ll be waiting.”

—————

“Sandalphon! Sandalphon!” He heard a voice shouting at him. 

“Ugh.” Sandalphon groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. 

He was on the deck of the Grandcypher, flat on his back. 

“What happened?” Sandalphon groaned again as he slowly sat up. 

“You suddenly passed out and weren’t responding to anything we said. We weren’t sure what to do.” Lyria was almost shouting at him as she grasped his hands tightly. 

“I didn’t think the remedy would be that powerful. I guess I forgot how potent it was over the years.” Eugen said sheepishly. 

Sandalphon gave a small smile. “Don’t worry. I had a nice…dream.” 

As he finished he wiped under his eyes, wiping away a tear or two that had come unbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
